Penguin Slash Short Stories
by Mother PoM
Summary: :D Enjoy pairings that ALL include Private and another penguin. Since... Private is my fav penguin XD
1. Chapter 1 (Kovate)

"Private, can you hand me that screwdriver?" Kowalski asked, working on his latest invention.

"Sure!" Private chirped, breaking out of his trance and handed his boyfriend the screwdriver.

Kowalski kissed his forehead then continued to work on the invention. After he was done, Private wrapped his flippers around Kowalski.

"Love you." He murmured into his chest.

Kowalski smiled, "Love you too."

Private was excited for christmas like he was every year. But this Christmas was going to be extra special. Or so he thought. It was more like worst moment of his life. Private ran out of there silently crying when he saw Rico hang that mistletoe above him and Kowalski. He didn't know Kowalski was running after him.

"Private!"

The young penguin turned around with tears streaking his face.

"I saw the mistletoe! You were going to kiss him!" He cried, trying to run away again but Kowalski grabbed his flipper and pulled him back.

"Private, you KNOW I wouldn't. You KNOW I love you."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better!" Private shouted.

"Private... I love you and my heart belongs to no one but you." Kowalski stated firmly, looking into Private's blue teary eyes.

The little penguin buried his face in the older penguin's chest smiling.

**To Koris fans: Lets say... Doris broke up with Kowalski AGAIN XD **


	2. Chapter 2 (Prico)

Private was happily handing out presents on one fateful christmas when he noticed Rico sitting in a corner angrily. He carefully walked over and sat next to him.

"Rico?" He whispered.

The manic didn't answer.

"Rico, whats wrong?" Private asked, frowning.

Rico glared at Private then back to the wall.

"Rico?" He tried again.

Rico grumbled something.

"SP threw away your doll?" Private questioned.

Rico nodded with a growl. (HEY! No wait that is true.. XD)

Private took Rico's head in his flippers, making the penguin look at him. "Don't worry Rico, you can live without that doll.."

Rico yanked Private's flippers off his face.

"Aw Rico, why do you have to act so stubbornly?" Private complained.

He paused as Rico smirked and looked up. Private followed his gaze and saw a mistletoe. He felt a shiver and looked back down. That's when he felt Rico's beak against his. The young penguin stared frozen. He then snapped back to reality and kissed back. Rico put his flipper on the back of Private's Head, deepening the kiss. Private wrapped his flippers around the other's neck while Rico's other flipper went to the younger's back. Private broke the kiss for air which upsetted Rico so he started kissing Private's neck. Private pushed him away so he could look into his eyes.

**Aw I suck at writing Prico .**

**Private and Rico: You sure do!**

**Me: SHUT UP! You aren't supposed to agree! **


	3. Chapter 3 (Pripper)

Private was sitting against the wall crying his eyes out while the rest of the team was training outside. (lets just say he had slept in or something XP)

He flinched as he heard the hatch open. He stood up shakily to see Skipper standing in front of him looking worried.

"Private? Why are you crying?"

The little penguin hugged his leader, burying his face in Skipper's chest, "I love someone but he doesn't love me back!"

"Who?"

"I can't say.. It's just a bimbo bird ruined everything!" Private whimpered.

"I'm not Kowalski you know... I don't go crushing after girls..." Skipper sighed.

He pulled Private away from his chest so he would look him in the eyes. Then gently kissed the little penguin.

**I failed at good Pripper?! WHYYY?!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Prico)

Private and Rico were sitting on the bell tower while watching the sunset-well Private was looking at the sunset but Rico's attention was somewhere else.

Private let out a slow sigh as he watched the sky taking a pink color. "Pretty isn't it?"

Rico made a noise which sounded like, 'I guess'.

Private turned his head toward Rico confused but now the scar penguin was looking at the sky. "What do you mean?"

"Not as pretty."

"You mean not as pretty as Miss Perky?" Private faked a smile. He was surprised by his friend's answer.

"No."

"Who is prettiah than the sunset then?"

"Lok lik u."

"They look like me? Do I know them?"

Rico rolled his eyes then flicked Private on the head. "Its yu!"

The younger flushed bright red, he went even redder as he felt a familiar flipper hold his. But slowly smiled and scooted closer, resting his head on the other's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5 (Prico)

Private was glaring at his boyfriend through his tear filled eyes. "Why on earth would I cheat on you?!"

Rico blabbed at him that he clearly did. For some reason, Rico got the crazy idea that his boyfriend had cheated on him with Marlene.

Rico growled, "U kis her!"

"Uh yeah, on the cheek!"

"U did!"

Private groaned in tiredness and annoyance. "Rico, can we please just stop. Can't we just go to sleep and talk about this latah?"

This got Rico madder and shouted something, whatever it was, it stunned the younger penguin. After seeing the look on Private's face, he tried to take it back. The young penguin just ignored him and went toward the ladder.

Rico grabbed his flipper, "Pivate!"

The smaller just yanked his fin from his hold. "When you're angry, you say things you've kept bottled up. Good bye Rico, I'm going home."

_Two months later_

Private stared at the ceiling, silently wishing for Rico's warmth. He sighed, burying his face in the soft pillow. The young penguin sat up quickly hearing a window shatter. Someone was breaking in. Private grabbed a nearby gun on the night table that an old friend of his brother had left.

He turned towards the way where footsteps were coming his way. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, there was a sharp cry of pain. Private flipped on the lights, his eyes widened seeing he shot Rico in the shoulder. He ran over and helped him stand.

"Rico?! What are you doing here?"

He grunted in pain and picked at his wound.

"Don't do that!" Private scolded, slapping his flipper

Rico grumbled something non understandable.

"You're just going to hurt yourself! I'll go get a first aid kit."

He left the room and came back quickly with the kit. As he fixed Rico's shoulder, the other just blankly stared at him.

"What?"

After Private bandaged his wound, Rico grabbed his flipper and grunted out something to the lines of, 'I was wrong'.

The younger looked at him confused. "What?"

"Wnt start over."

Private sighed but held his flipper. "Yes, but we got to take baby steps, I don't want a repeat of last time."

Rico nodded. "Luv u."

Private smiled, "I love you too."

**GHA. Rico is so hard to write about. **


	6. Chapter 6 (Prico)

"I'm sorry Rico! Okay?!" Private shouted, giggling as he sped away from the other who was chasing him.

He may have accidently got flour on Rico. The younger squealed out as the older pinned him down.

"Don't hurt me! I'll do anything!"

Rico raised his brow suggestively.

Private flushed. "Not anything, anything!"

He froze, as Rico kissed him suddenly. Five moments later he pulled away smirking. Private blushed furiously then without thinking, kicked Rico in the stomach sharply. The penguin got off him, groaning.

"I would usually apologize, but you kinda desahved it."

He pulled the younger penguin on his feet, surprised when Private kissed him. "Aplogy?"

Private smiled innocently. "No. It was for fun."

**Am I sorry for writing so much Prico? NAH. **


	7. Chapter 7 (Pripper)

Private walked in the main room in the HQ, for he was called in here for something important. Skipper had been pacing the room, not hearing the young bird enter.

"Hi Skippah."

The addressed penguin flinched at the sound of his voice, but relaxed instantly.

"You wanted to see me?"

He nodded then gestured for him to sit on a chair close to the table. Private was confused by his silence but went over and sat down.

"Okay..Well. We've been dating for a year, and I love you more than the world."

Private tilted his head to the side.

Skipper grabbed his flipper, "Will you marry me?"

Private gasped. "Marry you?"

"Uh, well, it's fine if you're not ready-" The leader was taken back as Private tackled him, "YES! YES YES! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVAH! I LOVE YOU!"


End file.
